


You Are the Only Exception

by Dresupi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Fooling Around, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Basically Bruce and Tony fooling around.  ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelspots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelspots/gifts).



> Tumblr user kelspots prompted: "Science bros. Bruce/Tony, using Paramore's "The Only Exception".
> 
> This is my first clumsy foray into explicit m/m slash. I hope this is good. Know that I tried.

Tony’s lips were soft against his.  

It wasn’t what he’d expected.  Not from Tony.  He’d expected more dominance. 

Which was why he’d waited so long to do this.

Bruce sighed when Tony took his bottom lip between his teeth, applying only minimal pressure before releasing it.    “You doin’ okay, Banner?”  

He nodded, letting his hands skim down Tony’s sides, rucking up the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it up and over his head, letting it fall to the floor. “Doing just fine…” he murmured as he traced the scar on Tony’s chest.  

“Good…I don’t want you to…” Tony hissed when Bruce’s thumb circled his nipple.  “Don’t want you to…”  

Bruce smirked, looking into the other man’s eyes, “Don’t want me to what?”  

“Don’t want you to…stop. Don’t stop…fuck…”  

Bruce leaned in to capture his lips again, swallowing the moans that ensued when his other hand joined in on the action.

He broke away from his lips, kissing down his jaw as he pushed him back on the bed.  

Tony’s knees buckled when he hit the bed, falling back with a surprised grunt as Bruce crawled up his body, lips latching onto his jaw, tongue laving over the prickly skin there.

“I kinda thought I’d be the one…”  

“On top?” Bruce quipped into Tony’s collarbone.  “Guess I’m full of surprises…”  

“You’re full of something…”

“Or _you’re_ about to be…” he countered, reveling in the whimper that issued from Tony’s lips.  

He wasn’t sure if he could actually do anything like that yet, but it was kind of fun to make those needy sounds come out of Tony.  

Bruce kissed and sucked his way down his chest and stomach, stopping at the waistband of the jeans that he was certain Tony wore just to make his heart beat erratically.  He knew once he popped the button they were in deeper than they’d ever been before and that was just a little startling.  

He ran his palm up Tony’s thigh and up over the bulge in the denim, making his hips buck up into his hand.

Speaking of startling…

Tony bit down on his fist and swore as Bruce palmed at him semi-roughly.  He ran his thumb up and down Tony’s erection and ground his own hips into the bed, trying to abate the need he was starting to feel.  Starting to feel rather keenly.  He hadn’t really noticed it at first, concentrating on making Tony whimper and bite his lip.  But it was becoming hard to ignore.  Pun intended.  

His breath was coming out rougher than before.  He bit back a groan when he unbuttoned and unzipped Tony’s jeans, freeing his erection (sans underwear, of course). It bounced a little before Tony’s hand wrapped around it, pumping it a few times.  

“Come here…” Tony hooked his finger under his chin and tugged him upward.  Bruce crawled up the bed, coming to a rest beside him. Tony flipped over onto his stomach, pushing up on his hands and knees as he slithered out of his jeans and flush against him.  

One hand started fiddling with the buttons on Bruce’s shirt, getting two undone before he lost patience and ripped the shirt open.  

“I’ll buy you another one…” Tony mumbled as he tossed it to the side, running one hand up Bruce’s bare chest.  “Nice chest hair…”  

Bruce snorted.  “You’ve seen it before.”  Tony leaned across him, retrieving something from the nightstand. Lube.  It was lube.  

_Fuck, this was happening._

“Yeah, but I haven’t complimented you on it…you fuckin’ teddy bear…”  He yanked at the waistband of his slacks, succeeding in undoing the button but not much else.

Bruce let his head drop back on the bed, laughing.  “Leave it to you to make me laugh during–“ He let out a loud moan when Tony’s hand was suddenly wrapped around him, warm and slick. Fuck, he hadn’t even noticed him open the lube.  “Jesus…a little warning…”  

“Sorry…I’m grabbing your dick…and there’s no need to call me Jesus.  You know, I prefer Tony.”  

Bruce wasn’t really able to respond in kind, because Tony’s hand was pumping up and down his length unevenly.  

“Bruce…do you want this or…can I…do something else?”  

The thought of any of the ‘something elses’ Tony could do was almost too much for him and he reached down to still his hand.  “I don’t think I can do much more than this…”  

“Can I…make you come?”

He nodded, “Yeah…yeah…you’d better…”

Tony grinned, biting his lip.  “Just with my hand, though?”  

Bruce nodded again, “I think for now…it might be best if—“  

Tony let go of him abruptly, grabbing his pants and underwear, sliding everything off onto the floor.  He turned back towards him, pulling him over on top as he rolled onto his back.  Bruce scrambled for the lube, squirting some onto his right hand.    

“Thought you’d want to be—“

“On top?  Guess I’m the one who’s full of surprises now…” he smirked.  

Bruce shuffled forward so he was straddling Tony’s hips, reaching down and wrapping his hand around him. He concentrated on the slide of his own hand and tried not to moan too much when Tony followed suit.  

“Dammit, Bruce…lemme hear you…” he pleaded, his hips rutting up to meet Bruce’s hand.

He exhaled loudly, when Tony increased his pace.  Bruce sped up his own hand to match, feeling his orgasm already there waiting.  His hips thrust fitfully into Tony’s hand as his own tensed unconsciously.  

Tony swore as he sped up more, thumb swiping up over the head as he twisted his wrist.  

Bruce came on a gasp, panting a little as he felt the hot evidence of his release spurt up onto his stomach and onto his own hand, still wrapped around Tony.  

Tony followed soon after, hips crashing up into Bruce’s as his come hit him square on the chin.  

“Fuck…” he exclaimed.

“Yeah…” Bruce nodded, taking deep breaths to regain his control.  

“Can you hand me a tissue from there?”  

He looked longingly at the box on the nightstand, well out of reach.  “No…” he half whimpered, half pouted.  

Tony chuckled, “Fuck me, you’re stupid-hot, you know that?”

“I do now…”  

He tugged Bruce down for a kiss.  “Stupid hot mess…that’s you.”

“And you…”  

Tony grinned, “You and me…”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
